


No Need to Worry

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: D&P Appealshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AppealShipping, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Takes place during D&P's "Dawn's Early Night." Zoey comforts Dawn after not making it to round two of the Hearthome City contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a canon compliant series of Dawn/Zoey fics. Enjoy.

Dawn couldn't believe it. She had never not made it to the second round in a contest. As she ran towards the balcony, tears streamed down her face. How humiliating.

Once she reached the balcony, she finally broke down and started to ugly cry. What would everyone think of her now? Was she even a good coordinator? How disappointed would her Pokémon be?

“Hey.” Dawn stopped crying for a moment to turn around. It was Zoey.

“Hi,” she said. This was just what she needed; her sort of girlfriend to see her in her most vulnerable moment.

“It happens to everyone, you know. There are times when I haven't made it to round two.” Zoey sat down next to her and gently took her hand.

“I just hate disappointing.”

“Who are you disappointing?”

“My friends, my mom, my Pokémon, and myself. God, it's awful.”

Zoey’s face fell. “Babe, no one’s looking down on you except for you. It's no fun getting knocked out, but no one will think less of you; I certainly won't.”

Dawn smiled. “Thanks, Zoey.”

“To change the subject completely, are we together after that kiss in the forest?”

“I thought we were.”

“I was hoping we were. Be my girlfriend?”

Dawn beamed. “Of course.” She leaned in to kiss Zoey for the second time. “I think this day just got a lot better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
